Combat rating system
Patch 2.0.1 introduced a new mechanic: Combat Ratings. These ratings are for combat stats (on items) that were previously percentage-based. Such as: critical strike chance, hit chance, dodge chance and defence skill. They were introduced because percentage based itemization would have scaled excessively when The Burning Crusade was released and the player cap rose to 70. Combat Rating Types The following combat ratings are currently in use: * Weapon skill rating * Defense rating * Dodge rating * Parry rating * Block rating * Hit rating * Spell hit rating * Critical strike rating * Spell critical strike rating * Resilience rating * Haste rating * Spell haste rating * Spell penetration Combat Skills Unlike fixed percentages such as 2% critical strike chance, combat ratings diminish in potency as your character increases in level. 2% crit is the same at every level, while 28 critical strike rating grants 4% crit at level 34, 2% crit at level 60, and 1.27% crit at level 70. This allows Blizzard the ability to create and add new and better items to the world without eventually reaching a point where every character has a 100% chance to critically strike. Below are the conversion for level 60 and 70 combat skills: } |} Defense Skills The impact on the defense skill and weapon skill systems is slightly more complicated. Many people do not realize these skills actually grant percentage-based benefits already. For example, every 25 points of defense skill grants a 1% dodge chance, 1% parry chance, 1% block chance, 1% increased chance to be missed and 1% decreased chance to be critically hit by physical attacks. Weapon skills have a similar effect for the attacker. Items will now grant skill rating rather than skill directly, and that will convert to an actual skill increase. Weapon Skill now does the following: * Weapon skill will no longer reduce the percentage damage lost due to glancing. * The player will gain 0.1% to their critical strike rating per weapon skill against monsters above their level. Below are the conversions for level 60 and 70 defense skills: } |} Resilience Resilience is a special new rating which was created to reduce the effects of critical hits against your character. It has two components; it reduces the chance you will be critically hit by x''%, and it reduces the damage dealt to you by critical hits by 2''x%. x'' is the percentage resilience granted by a given resilience rating. } |} Hit Avoidance Rating Like Resilience, Hit Avoidance is a new Rating which has no analogue in pre-Burning-Crusade equipment bonuses. It reduces the chance of your character being hit in melee -- or, more specifically, it increases the Miss chance of any melee attack made against your character. } |} Levelling Each time you go up a level, the amount of rating needed to get the same benefit will increase. An example of the scaling involved would be the current implementation of Agility which has always worked this way in the live game, requiring more agility for the same critical strike chance as you go up in level. Combat Ratings Formula The following formulas give the amount of rating required to achieve a 1% bonus. They can be derived from two sources. They are from the values stored in the client, and from extensive testing done by the author of the Rating Buster addon, both of which gives the same values and the formulas below used to model the combat system gives an error margin of around 10^-7, which is within the margin of error for 32-bit floating point precision. Level 1 to 60 (level 1-9 uses level=10): base * (level - 8) / 52 Level 60 to 70: base * 82 / (262 - 3 * level) Level 70 to 100: base * (level + 12) / 52 Where base is the rating value at level 60: Weapon skill: 2.5 Haste: 10 Hit (melee): 10 Hit (spells): 8 Crit (melee and spells): 14 Defense: 1.5 Dodge: 12 Parry: 20 Block: 5 Resilience: 25 Ratings Calculator for Excel --Lonewulf0328 16:12, 1 March 2007 (EST) 03/01/2007 04:06:11 PM EST by Lonewulf Source Combat Rating System Explanation - 10/16/2006 06:06:07 PM PDT by Eyonix Combat Ratings: Level 70 Conversions - 10/20/2006 11:29:55 AM PDT by Eyonix Combat Ratings: Rating Buster AddOn and its data points' - 11/05/2006 04:23 PM GMT+1 by Whitetooth Blizzard BETA Combat Rating System Notes - 12/09/2006 02:46 PM GMT by Drysc. Blizzard Combat Rating Conversion Factor at 70 - 12/09/2006 15:15 PM GMT by Eyonix Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics